Aqua Vitae
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: En la Tierra, las cosas son como deben ser... (U.A.)


_Génesis 6:12 Y miró Dios la tierra, y he aquí que estaba corrompida; porque toda carne había corrompido su camino sobre la tierra._

* * *

><p>–Tight… ¿Me escuchas? ¡Tight!<p>

La radio emite estática cuando terminas de hablar, hasta que un agudo _bip_ abre la nueva transmisión. La voz que sigue a continuación te tranquiliza, aunque tu voz se sigue oyendo quebrada.

–_Sí, hermanita. Te escucho fuerte y claro._

–¿Dónde estás? No logro ver tu ubicación en el radar.

–_Aún estoy sobre la autopista. Logré evadir un embotellamiento, pero temo que me desvió un poco… Estaré contigo en unos instantes más. Ten paciencia y permanece alerta._

–Apresúrate, por favor…

–_No te preocupes, pequeña. Todo estará bien._

La transmisión se termina. Colocas la radio en su lugar sin dejar de mirarla por un tiempo más. Tus manos siguen temblando, pero ahora un poco menos que momentos atrás. Además, tus ojos ya dejaron de llorar. Tu última esperanza es tu hermana mayor, sin embargo, sabes perfectamente que si ha pasado un embotellamiento como dijo, no es buena señal.

Es cierto que los autos voladores de la compañía a penas se están poniendo en circulación, pero tal y como está la situación, Tight fue astuta en conseguir un medio de transporte tradicional en buenas condiciones, además de que, como primogénita de un gran e importante científico, los medios para localizarla se basan desde teléfonos hasta algo tan básico como un radar. Un simple artículo de joyería podía emitir una señal única y detectable. El día para sacarle provecho había llegado. El radar es todo cuanto puedes usar para asegurarte de que ella está a salvo.

Tight no puede permitirse ninguna distracción mientras conduce a toda velocidad con aquel vehículo militar que tomó durante la confusión. La comunicación con la radio también es limitada, pero con lo poco que lograron hablarse, idearon un pequeño plan que podría ser efectivo de no ser por las zonas peligrosas dentro de la casa, donde te encuentras. Como llevas algunas horas atrincherada en el segundo piso, es necesario que te traslades al laboratorio sin hacer el menor ruido o llamar la atención de _ellos_…

Es más de lo que una niña de cinco años puede soportar. Pero eres valiente. Tendrás que sacar un segundo aire de valor para salir sigilosamente, atravesar pasillos y finalmente, ganar camino hacia el túnel subterráneo que te sacará de todo aquel peligro, por ahora.

Suspiras. Tomas tu pequeña mochila, colocándotela sobre la espalda mientras das una nueva mirada a la radio, suplicante. Y de pronto, el radar emite una nueva señal que te hace sonreír esperanzadoramente.

"_¡Tight está cerca!"_

Apagas el radar y lo guardas en tu mochila.

Tu hermana cuenta contigo.

Tomas el arma que con tus pequeñas manos y gran ingenio creaste hace tiempo y que no imaginaste nunca usar contra _conocidos_ en algún momento…

Tu objetivo es claro.

Debes sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>–Es muy, muy extraño… -murmuró el doctor mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador y repasaba una y otra vez las imágenes que desfilaban frente a sus ojos.<p>

–¿Qué ocurre, doctor Brief? –preguntó otro científico, mientras volvía la vista sobre el primero.

–El coronel Might de la Capital Central me ha mandado unas imágenes... Quiere nuestra ayuda por un extraño fenómeno que ha estado ocurriendo desde hace varias horas en la ciudad…

Seguidamente, proyectaron la información en una pantalla más grande para que todos en el laboratorio la vieran también. Las luces se apagaron y las miradas de los presentes, durante toda esa sesión, fueron yendo desde el desconcierto hasta la perplejidad. Algunos incluso, dudaban de la verosimilitud de lo que veían, pero el hecho de que un coronel hubiera mandado aquel material, hacía que a todos les recorriera un escalofrío.

Las imágenes, acompañadas de algunos videos, mostraban cómo en cuestión de minutos, sobre la Capital Central y atraída por un fuerte viento del noreste, se cernía una tupida nube que bloqueaba por completo la luz del sol y todo el horizonte celeste. Se añadía también que, según el servicio meteorológico local del día anterior, el cielo iba a permanecer despejado la mañana siguiente y todo su transcurso.

Esa repentina aglomeración de nubes anunciaba una lógica tormenta entonces, la cual cayó instantes después, acompañada todavía del viento embravecido. Sin embargo, las nubes que se formaron, no era grises, sino de un casi amenazante tono violeta y negro.

Rayos y truenos siguieron, iluminando y estremeciendo todo el espacio. En el video se apreciaba bastante bien cómo el agua de aquellas nubes caía sobre la tierra y concreto, empapando las calles y formando charcos en cuestión de minutos. Hasta ahí, parecía una típica tormenta pasajera que había asaltado la urbe.

Lo que siguió luego, causo más murmullos de desconcierto entre los científicos, que seguían mirando con interés la pantalla.

Del mismo suelo, emanó un vapor negro y denso, semejante al esmog, que se fue extendiendo por toda la superficie de la ciudad y que, según el informe, aquel humo no se había filtrado dentro de edificios públicos y particulares que permanecieron cerrados a tiempo.

Cuando el misterioso vapor negro se disolvió y la tormenta terminó, algo todavía más inesperado sucedió después.

El informe añadía que había habido citadinos fuera de sus hogares y edificios que fueron empapados por el agua de esas nubes y que inevitablemente, también aspiraron el vapor negro.

En las imágenes que el doctor Brief y sus colegas observaron luego, se apreciaba claramente cómo, de algún modo extraño, aquel vapor había afectado a aquellas personas de tal manera que a los científicos y al propio doctor les fue difícil ver todas aquellas proyecciones. Afortunadamente no eran muchas, debido a su crudeza. También, se detallaba que en la Capital Central estaba ocurriendo un caos en el que la mermada policía y paramédicos y otros servicios públicos de auxilio no se daban abasto y que así como las nubes habían llegado y la lluvia comenzó junto a la aparición del vapor negro, todo aquello sucedió en menos de un cuarto de hora.

El ejército se resistía aún a entrar en acción, pero tampoco sabían que método usar para frenar los desafortunados acontecimientos, salvo cercar los límites de la Capital sin permitir entradas o salidas. La ciudad ahora estaba sumida con una confusión incontrolable, pues ese caos parecía subir su número.

Aquellos datos enviados al doctor Brief terminaban con una urgente petición de ayuda a saber la naturaleza de esas nubes y sobre todo, aquel humo negro. La petición no solamente iba de parte del coronel, sino del propio rey Furry, el cual, por seguridad, había abandonado la Capital Central.

Las luces se encendieron. Todos los presentes se miraban entre sí. Había muchos rostros pálidos y nerviosos.

–Pero… ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Por qué está pasando esto en la Capital Central? –dijo al fin uno de los científicos, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Aunque la pregunta parecía ser colectiva y lanzada al aire, el doctor Brief, aun con su irrompible calma, respondió:

–No conozco algo que actúe con tal rapidez y afecte a tanta gente…

–¿Será un agente contaminante el que se esparció por toda la Capital Central y provocó la nube violeta y el vapor negro? Algo como una lluvia ácida… –sugirió ahora una mujer que formaba parte del equipo de trabajo del laboratorio.

–No tendría sentido el efecto sobre aquella gente–protestó otra voz de los presentes.

–Quizás un compuesto de la lluvia ácida entró en contacto con la contaminación del suelo, originando ese vapor que terminó por afectar el sistema nervioso central de la gente, alterando su percepción de algún modo… –comentó otro hombre ataviado en una bata blanca, apoyando la idea de su compañera.

–Puede ser –respondió el doctor Brief, devolviendo una mirada meditativa a sus trabajadores-. Mientras tanto, quiero que un equipo se prepare con lo necesario. Quiero que una nave vaya a reunirse con el ejército de la Capital Central. Debemos tomar muestras de esa agua y saber si existen más laboratorios que hayan causado una explosión o algo que causara aquella nube. La otra nave irá a las afueras de la ciudad, donde instalaremos otro laboratorio para analizar las pruebas y sabremos de qué se trata todo esto.

Todos escucharon las indicaciones. El trabajo y la actividad a buscar soluciones habían alentado más el ánimo de los científicos que entraban y salían del laboratorio, hasta que algo los paró en seco.

–¡Doctor Brief, venga rápido! –irrumpió una voz de uno de los científicos que había visto las imágenes minutos antes y que ahora entraba de vuelta al laboratorio junto a otro compañero-. ¡Algo está ocurriendo!

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el doctor acudiendo al llamado, mientras todas las miradas iban hacia aquel que había alzado la voz, el cual, volvió a oírse, con nerviosismo:

–¡Aquí! ¡Sobre la Capital del Oeste! ¡Se está formando una nube igual que la de la Capital Central!

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron voces perplejas y temerosas, casi al unísono.

* * *

><p>Desde tu habitación puedes escuchar toda la movilización de pisos abajo. Algo está ocurriendo en el laboratorio principal y fuera de la Corporación.<p>

Interrumpes tu tarea. Te levantas de tu escritorio y miras por la ventana recorriendo la cortina rosada y con lo primero que se topan tus ojos es en el cielo violeta y negro.

Sin saber por qué, te estremeces al verlo, pues hasta hace unos minutos, recuerdas que todo ese espacio era azul, brillante y despejado.

Miras ahora hacia abajo y ves cómo tu padre y el resto de los científicos observan al cielo también. Sin embargo, todos van cubiertos por máscaras antigases.

La policía también está ahí. Las patrullas se alejan y se acercan entre las calles, anunciando algo con los altavoces que a penas y alcanzas a distinguir a través del cristal y abres la ventana para escuchar mejor:

"…_favor, regresen a sus hogares… No salgan a las calles… Manténganse alejados de la lluvia… Cierren puertas y ventanas… Cubran…"_

Otra voz llama tu atención, pero aquella no sale de un altavoz. La reconoces. Es tu padre. Se ha quitado la máscara para gritarte unas palabras desde abajo:

–¡Bulma! ¡No salgas! ¡Cierra tu ventana y cubre tu boca! ¡Hazlo!

No le respondes. Ni siquiera te mueves, debido a tu perplejidad. Nunca habías visto a tu padre tan preocupado ni un panorama igual en la Corporación. Intuyes que, sin duda está ocurriendo algo grave. O al menos esas nubes auguran algo preocupante que está por suceder...

Entre tanto, el cielo violáceo comienza a tronar, lo cual te hace reaccionar y cerrar tu ventana de una vez como tu padre te indicó. Luego, escuchas claramente las pesadas gotas que caen del cielo, como si se tratara de una lluvia de rocas pequeñas que golpean el cristal de tu ventana. Tu pulso sube mientras tomas un pañuelo de tela que guardas en uno de los cajones de tu armario y vuelves a la ventana otra vez.

A través del cristal, las gotas de lluvia resbalan; observas que se ven cristalinas, piensas que es agua común mientras sigues su recorrido con tus ojos, pero aquellos truenos siguen estremeciendo las paredes de tu habitación y a tu corazón. Miras al jardín.

Los científicos se ven más apresurados. Miran el cielo ennegrecido mientras toman muestras de todo tipo. Tratas de buscar a tu padre, pero no lo ves.

Mientras, en la calle, la policía sigue dando advertencias por los altavoces. Ves a gente correr por las aceras. Unos pocos curiosos se detienen para ver el cielo y de inmediato son reprendidos con gritos y señales por parte de los agentes.

La lluvia se hace más fuerte. Más truenos y rayos se proyectan en las nubes, como si estuvieran a punto de tocar el suelo y causar una explosión. Es la tormenta eléctrica más violenta que hasta entonces haz tenido la oportunidad de ver. Largos minutos pasan.

Y de pronto, un respingo sale de tu boca mientras tu pulso vuelve a subir y tus ojos azules se abren más, debido a la sorpresa.

Desde el suelo, ves cómo emana un humo negro. La lluvia está aminorando de súbito y aquel humo sale del piso empapado para rodear a todos aquellos quienes están en el jardín y las calles.

El humo sale de todas partes. Temes que se cuele por tu ventana, pero eso no sucede. Ni siquiera alcanza un nivel mayor a la del metro y medio, la altura suficiente para cubrir el pecho y cabezas de la gente de abajo. Aun así, cubres mejor tu boca y nariz.

Se oyen gritos y toses de las personas que están en el exterior pese a que van cubiertos con esas máscaras. Crees que tal vez, les causa dolor el verse rodeados por ese humo o incluso respirarlo. No puedes hacer otra cosa que seguir observando.

Luego, en un tiempo que parecía eterno (tal vez tan sólo habían pasado un par de minutos), el humo se dispersa y desaparece. Y la lluvia también se detiene. El viento ha dejado de aullar. Hay una aparente calma en el cielo, pero las nubes negras siguen ahí.

Te alegras de que el humo negro y la lluvia se hayan ido. Sigues observando al grupo de científicos del jardín, pues algo te desconcierta de nuevo.

La gente deja de gritar y hablar. Incluso dejan de moverse. Sólo permanecen de pie en sus lugares, con sus cabezas inclinadas al suelo. Estáticos.

El silencio y aquella quietud te inspiran un temor inexplicable. Pero ahora más que antes, no puedes dejar de mirar.

Y de pronto, a lo lejos, ves como un hombre joven camina por la calle, mirando también con desconcierto hacia los silenciosos científicos y policías. Otro hombre de cabello blanco le acompaña (tal vez su padre). Ves como intercambian algunas palabras y luego, se deciden a acercarse, cruzando la calle en dirección a la Corporación.

Un pequeño grito agudo sale de tu boca, alejándote de la ventana; temblando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un nudo en la garganta, de un salto llegas hasta el otro lado de tu habitación.

"_Estoy dormida… Es una pesadilla… Estoy dormida…"_

Pero sabes perfectamente que estás despierta. Y que nunca tus pesadillas habían sido así de terribles y vívidas con escenas que, hasta el momento, no habías visto ni en una película de terror o en un documental sobre la vida salvaje en la sabana o en la selva.

Viste claramente cómo esos dos hombres eran atacados y asesinados cruelmente en medio de la calle por los científicos y policías que rodean tu casa. Que repentinamente aquellos volvieron en sí al oír al joven y al anciano aproximarse y con una velocidad sobrehumana llegaban hasta ellos. Que vociferaban y se movían salvajemente mientras la sangre iba cubriendo el terrible escenario. Podrías jurar que no eran las personas que conocías hasta esa mañana. Ahora tenían miradas furiosas e incluso, sus dientes parecían ser más grandes...

Ahora eran como bestias. Como demonios…

**O-O**

Apuntas al frente con tu arma mientras te mueves despacio por los pasillos, dirigiéndote a las escaleras.

Desde que la lluvia terminó hasta ese momento, han pasado poco más de tres horas. En el exterior, sigues oyendo gritos y gruñidos feroces, pero dentro de tu casa, hay un lúgubre silencio. Te gustaría alzar la voz y llamar a tu madre, pero sabes que eso atraería a los demás.

Mientras bajas escalones, te preguntas si tu padre estará bien. Bueno, si así era, pronto se volverían a encontrar. Quizás estaba escondido y por eso no había ido a buscarte. Quizás te esperaba en laboratorio, junto a tu madre y así huir juntos y encontrarse luego con Tight.

Como toda hermana mayor, Tight es tu admiración. Aunque últimamente habías demostrado menos emoción al verla (por tratar de mostrar a tus padres tu propio talento), en el fondo seguías admirándola como siempre. Y ahora, había alcanzado la categoría de héroe.

Tight estudiaba en otra ciudad cercana a la Capital del Oeste. Era una joven brillante, sin embargo, sus intereses se iban hacia el lado artístico. Dotada con una admirable belleza y talento, era la admiración de aquella escuela de artes a la que se había inscrito y en la que todos le auguraban un éxito abrumador aun antes de graduarse.

Sí. Ella era astuta e inteligente. Sabía defenderse. Tight estaba sana y salva y ahora se dirigía hacia el hogar familiar, arriesgando su vida para…

_Crack_

Un ruido. Como de algo pequeño que se ha caído. Das un salto y te pones alerta. Ya estás en el primer piso.

Asomas la cabeza por el pasillo lentamente visualizando luego ambos lados, pero lo encentras vacío.

Despacio, asomas el resto de tu cuerpo y giras hacia la derecha. Al fondo del corredor se ven unas puertas metálicas cerradas con un teclado numérico al lado. Es el laboratorio.

Tus pequeños pasos se dirigen a aquellas puertas cromadas. Piensas rápidamente en la contraseña, la cual memorizaste desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Crack_

De vuelta aquel sonido. Pero ahora lo percibes muy cerca.

_Crack_. _Crack._

Detrás de ti.

_Crack._

Y compruebas que ese ruido no es el de algo que cae, sino de algo seco. Como el que hace una rama al romperse. Empuñas el arma y decides mirar lentamente girando tu cabeza sobre tu hombro mientras todavía das otro paso al frente, pues ya falta poco para llegar al laboratorio.

Pero luego giras tu cuerpo por completo al reconocer a la otra presencia que se aproxima lentamente.

–M… ¿Mamá?

Inexpresiva, tu madre te mira desde algunos metros a la distancia y más allá de la escalera que acabaste de bajar. Su cabello rubio está desordenado. Sobre su blanca y pálida piel contrasta pavorosamente la sangre que mancha además la mayoría de su ropa. Y que el crujido que escuchaste se debe a que al caminar, expone uno de los huesos de su pierna derecha con la piel y músculo desgarrados por algo extremadamente filoso. El hueso desgarra la tela ensangrentada de su vestido de un tono amarillo claro. Aun así, ella parece no sentir dolor ante semejante herida.

Retrocedes lentamente. Sigues empuñando tu arma. Recuerdas la escena que viste horas antes por tu ventana…

Los ojos de tu madre, usualmente alegres, ya no son de un azul similar al tuyo, sino de un tono violáceo, casi brillante. Y carentes de todo pensamiento o sentimiento de cariño hacia ti.

Ya no te atreves a hablarle de nuevo.

Tu espalda choca con la puerta y tu mano libre se va al teclado de inmediato. Tratas de concentrarte en el número que abre las puertas metálicas pero en ese instante, la mujer situada delante de ti hace una mueca, como la de una sonrisa torcida que expone sus sanguinolentos y afilados dientes, soltando también un gruñido que te estremece.

Y de pronto, rápidamente, pese a la irreal herida de su pierna, va aproximándose hacia ti.

–¡No! ¡Mamá…!

Pero tu mano con el arma se levantó primero, apuntando sobre ella. Cierras los ojos cuando el gatillo es jalado por tu dedo índice y otro gruñido agudo retumba por el pasillo y más allá de este. Luego, se hace el silencio.

Giras tu pequeño cuerpo hacia las puertas. Abres tus ojos y terminas de escribir la contraseña, la cual es procesada, permitiéndote el paso. No quieres mirar atrás. Te guardas un sollozo mientras pasas a la otra habitación y las puertas se cierran otra vez. Caes sobre tus rodillas.

Al otro lado, en el exterior del laboratorio, escuchas más gruñidos que se aproximan. Seguro que el ruido de momentos antes atrajo a más de ellos. Iban a terminar por derribar las puertas, aunque para cuando lo consiguieran, tú ya estarás lejos.

Recuerdas a Tight. Tu frente se frunce mientras pasas el dorso de tu mano por tus ojos.

"_Debo ir con mi hermana. Tight me espera…"_

Poniéndote de pie, miras el lugar.

El laboratorio está vacío. Tu padre no está ahí.

Caminas por en medio de las mesas hasta el otro extremo, donde vuelves a acceder con una contraseña por otra puerta metálica que se cierra a tus espaldas. Las luces se encienden automáticamente mientras bajas unas escaleras y te adentras por otro pasillo. Nunca habías estado ahí antes, pero gracias a los planos que tu padre te enseñó tiempo atrás, sabes qué camino tomar para llegar a los túneles que buscas.

En cuestión de minutos los encuentras y eligiendo el indicado, te hechas a correr por un largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente. Así pasan varios minutos, sin que escuches otra cosa que tus propios pasos y el agitado ritmo de tu respiración.

Piensas en tu padre.

Tu mirada se nubla un poco pero no te detienes cuando limpias más lágrimas de tu rostro.

**O-O**

–¡Bulma!

–¡Tight! ¡Aquí estoy!

Te apresuras por las escaleras mientras sonríes. Reconoces la cabellera rubia que se va vislumbrando por la luz blanquecina del lugar hasta que ves completamente la figura de tu hermana mayor mientras ella pone una rodilla en tierra y extiende los brazos, a los cuales te hechas. Un fuerte abrazo sigue y luego de varios instantes, ella te aparta un poco para ver tu rostro y comienza a hablarte.

–Bulma. Me alegra verte bien. ¿Viniste tu sola?

Bajas la mirada mientras tus labios se tuercen un poco y asientes. El nudo en tu garganta no te deja hablar de momento. Tight ve que en una de tus manos hay un arma. Quizás, intuyó por lo que pasaste minutos antes…

–Vámonos –te dice, tomando tu mano libre y echándose a correr ambas por otros pasillos. Suben más escaleras y atraviesan otras puertas hasta que salen al exterior. Un viento helado las recibe, al igual que el mismo cielo amenazante y oscuro.

Sin perder más tiempo, tu hermana te lleva hasta el auto con el que se había movido hasta ahí. La camioneta militar arranca cuando ocupas el lugar del copiloto.

Se encuentran en una zona despejada, pero no muy lejos de la Corporación, la cual ya se ubicaba desde el principio casi en la orilla de la ciudad.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntas, mirando a Tight.

–Tenemos que huir, Bulma -responde ella sin despegar la vista del camino-. Ninguna ciudad es segura. Ni siquiera los bosques. Todo se ha vuelto muy peligroso. Será mejor ir al sur.

–¿Al sur?

–Sí. Nos quedaremos en una isla hasta que todo se tranquilice y podamos volver a la Corporación.

–P…pero, si no está mi papá para ayudar, ¿cómo se va a solucionar todo esto? ¿Cómo vamos a saber qué era ese humo negro? ¡¿Tú lo sabes, Tight?!

–¡Bulma, ya basta!

Estás a punto de llorar otra vez, debido a la creciente desesperación. Es más de lo que puedes comprender y aún quieres hacer más preguntas que terminarían por hacerte gritar por una pesadilla que desgraciadamente es una realidad. Sollozas cuando Tight te ordena que guardes la calma y luego, escuchas su voz otra vez:

–Yo también estoy asustada, Bulma. No sé lo que pasa ni de dónde vinieron esas nubes o el humo negro que hace actuar a la gente así. Pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí y se valiente por ambas, ¿sí?

Vez que Tight también llora, pero no deja de conducir.

**O-O**

Han pasado varios minutos y todavía se encuentran avanzando en el bosque. Tight evita los caminos transitados con ayuda de un mapa.

Debido al cansancio físico y mental, tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Pero decides no dormir. Para mantenerte despierta, enciendes la radio del vehículo. No sintonizas nada concreto. Tan sólo escuchas frases a medias:

"_El gobierno ha decretado estado de alerta. Hay toque de queda. Los refugios no se dan abasto, además de que varios de ellos han sido atacados por los infectados…"_

Ese último era el término que los medios habían decidido usar para referirse a las _"personas agresivas"._

"…_determinado que se propaga por mordeduras. Los infectados que aspiraron el humo negro, según testigos, tienen su dientes incisivos y caninos más filosos, además de que sus pupilas e iris se vuelven de un tono violáceo…"_

Recuerdas a tu madre fugazmente y esa mirada violeta ausente. Cambias de estación enseguida.

"…_perdido contacto con la Capital Central. El rey continúa sin hacer un comunicado a la población para…"_

"…_y han roto el pacto de espera. El ejército del Norte ha establecido el Protocolo Zeta. En unas horas iniciarán los bombardeos. Si usted se encuentra cerca de las zonas que a continuación mencionaremos, aléjese de inmediato…"_

–Apágala –escuchas a tu hermana decirte-. No dicen nada que no sepamos ya… Además, deberías dormir un poco...

–Pero no tengo sueño-protestas débilmente. Pero involuntariamente, un bostezo sale de tu boca.

Tight sonríe.

Después de un par de minutos, arrullada con el movimiento del auto, tus ojos se cierran por fin.

* * *

><p>Contemplando desde aquella altura privilegiada, mira hacia la Tierra. Su amada Tierra, cubierta por aquellas densas y oscuras nubes.<strong><br>**

Atreves de ellas puede ver y sentir claramente el sufrimiento de los seres que la habitan.

En algunas regiones aun no paraba de llover. En otras, la neblina negra apenas emergía.

Una gota de sudor recorre su sien.

Parecía que su corazón nunca iba a desprenderse de esa empatía dolorosa...

* * *

><p><em>Caminas por el blanco pasillo. Hacia el laboratorio. <em>

_Ahora vas desarmada. Pero tiemblas. Porque sabes que cuando te des la vuelta la verás de nuevo._

_Tus piernas se debilitan mientras tu cabeza se gira despacio y la calidez de una lágrima recorre tu mejilla._

_Otra vez. La mujer rubia ensangrentada. De pie ante ti. Mirándote ferozmente con esos ojos cristalizados color violeta._

_Pero no va sola. Detrás de ella ves otra figura que te resulta muy familiar. _

_En unas condiciones similares a tu madre, tu padre, con la bata de laboratorio puesta y manchada de sangre, te mira con sus ojos brillantes atreves de sus gafas con los cristales rotos._

_Delante de ti ya no están las puertas del laboratorio. No hay a dónde correr. No hay dónde esconderse..._

_Ellos avanzan. Sonríen con ferocidad. La distancia se va cerrando paso a paso mientras tratas de protegerte inútilmente con tus manos y comienzas a llorar y a gritar..._

**O-O**

–¡Nooo!

–¡Bulma! ¡Bulma, despierta!

La sacudida de hombros y la voz de tu hermana te hacen reaccionar. Divisas el rostro preocupado de Tight frente a ti mientras ella toma tus manos y te habla nuevamente:

–Nos hemos quedado sin combustible. Pero logramos llegar a los puertos. Debemos abordar un bote o un barco para llegar a las islas del sur...

A penas y la sigues escuchando mientras te toma de una mano y te ayuda a bajar del vehículo para luego avanzar apresuradamente ambas hacia los muelles.

Ahí, en la inmensidad del cielo y el horizonte, una vorágine violeta y negro lo cubre todo. Dado que el suelo está húmedo, puedes saber que la lluvia ya ha pasado por ahí y que el humo negro ya hizo su macabra aparición.

Hay mucha gente también. El ejército de alguna de las ciudades cercanas tratan de mantener el orden entre la nerviosa gente; alzando la voz por altavoces, dan estrictas indicaciones. Todas aquellas personas esperan hacer un viaje similar al planeado por Tight. Te preguntas si las embarcaciones serán rápidas y si tendrán espacio para la mayoría de la gente en cada viaje. Suponiendo, claro que ya haya un destino seguro entre las aguas y se den abasto con el suficiente combustible.

¿Qué habrá pasado con las naves de la Corporación? No ves ninguna nave que surque los cielos. Tal vez, la mayoría estén bajo el resguardo del ejército...

El tiempo pasa. La gente comienza a impacientarse debido a la lentitud de las naves acuáticas. Escuchas voces nerviosas de hombres y mujeres que comentan con preocupación que algunos navíos cobran una fuerte cantidad a los pasajeros por llevarlos...

Tight está contigo y consiguen avanzar por la muchedumbre angustiada.

Puedes ver el mar ennegrecido por el cielo. La brisa marina golpea tu rostro y revuelve tu cabello. Tight habla con algunas personas casi a gritos debido a que las palabras son llevadas por un fuerte viento que de pronto se ha desatado. El oleaje se va volviendo más fuerte poco a poco.

Frente a ustedes está un barco de carga que ahora parece estar dispuesto a ser abordado por civiles, pero los soldados no permiten la entrada.

Y después, cuando Tight logra hacer que uno de esos soldados entre en razón para permitirles abordar (tal vez porque ha logrado identificarse como hija del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula), una gran explosión se escucha a sus espaldas.

Desde el otro lado del muelle, un soldado ha activado una granada y el resto ha abierto fuego, ensordeciendo y alterando al resto de la gente, incluidas Tight y tú.

–¡Bulma! ¡Tu arma! -te dice tu hermana mientras acerca su boca a tu oído. La obedeces de inmediato, dirigiendo una mano hasta tu mochila. Manipulando un cierre, el arma llega hasta tu mano mientras más gritos se escuchan a tu alrededor.

Ya no hay orden que los soldados puedan mantener. Todos abordan presurosamente la embarcación. Eres empujada hasta dentro del barco por una torva de gente. Caes en pánico, pues haz perdido de vista a tu hermana.

Los "infectados" saltan fieramente hasta el frente del muelle. Desde la altura del barco, vez la misma escena de tu ventana pero ahora espantosamente duplicada por cientos o miles.

Los soldados a bordo del barco retiran las escaleras y nadie más puede subir, pese a las agonizantes súplicas de la gente que estuvo a punto de hacerlo desde el muelle.

–¡Tight! ¡Tight!

Tu grito se pierde entre los demás. Como tú, mucha gente busca a su familia o simplemente, el pánico los hace gritar sin sentido.

La embarcación comienza a moverse. Te acercas a un costado de la baranda de proa, buscando con tus ojos a tu hermana en tierra. Si acaso llegas a verla aún en el muelle, te decides a saltar. Sabes nadar y no te importa que el mar está encrespado por el viento e incluso viendo cómo azota con fuerza el casco metálico del barco y las rocas cercanas a la costa.

Y desde ahí, tu mirada se va a tu izquierda. El barco no se ha alejado suficiente del muelle, así que los _infectados_ se percatan del movimiento y comienzan a saltar a la embarcación.

Más gritos se escuchan. Eres empujada y llevada a otro extremo del navío. Tiemblas. Gritas. Lloras como el resto de quienes vez pasar frente a ti. Uno de aquellos empujones había terminado por arrebatarte de tu mano el arma. Aunque hubieras tenido la oportunidad de saber dónde había caído, posiblemente habrías terminado aplastada.

El fuego se hace en una de las máquinas y puedes ver que las llamas consumen a varios de los _infectados_ cuando estalla alguna corriente eléctrica, sin embargo, más de ellos han abordado la nave. Van subiendo su número.

–¡Salten! ¡Abandonen la nave! -ordena una voz fuerte a los pasajeros. Eres tomada de la mano por alguien que no es Tight y de un jalón que lastima tu brazo hasta tu hombro, llegas hasta la baranda de popa. Otras manos te toman a la altura de tus axilas mientras una voz masculina te dice:

–¿Sabes nadar, niña?

No giras la cabeza, pero asientes rápidamente mientras tus ojos se van al mar donde hay más gente entre el agua que trata de no ahogarse entre las violentas olas.

–¡Bien! ¡No te sueltes!

Aun con aquel desconocido sosteniéndote, caes al agua entre un largo y agudo grito de tu garganta.

* * *

><p>Oscuro. Todo era oscuro y frío.<p>

No puedes moverte.

Sientes como si te hundieras en un submundo de pesadillas.

**O-O**

Percibes movimiento. Tus parpados pesan mucho, pero una extraña corriente te hala primero por los pies, luego por la cintura...

Toses furiosamente después. Tus ojos se abren un poco y consiguen ver una luz.

Estás muy débil. Todo vuelve a oscurecer.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, escuchas llantos.<p>

Abres los ojos lentamente mientras percibes aquel ruido más de cerca, hasta que finalmente, te adaptas a la semioscuridad. Miras a tu alrededor.

Te encuentras en lo que parece ser una habitación con paredes de tela o piel. Algo así como una tienda de campaña circular y en forma de cono.

En el centro, una hoguera arde. Hay suficiente espacio como para que quepan acostados otros niños poco más o menos de tu edad. Algunos han despertado antes que tú y lloran.

Tu mente está en blanco al principio, pero recuerdas poco a poco los últimos escalofriantes momentos antes de haber caído al mar por un salvador anónimo. También, haz perdido tu mochila. Quizás en el fondo del mar...

Pero sobre todo, recuerdas que perdiste de vista a Tight. Dentro de tu mochila estaba el radar. Ya no cuentas con el único medio por el cual tenías la certeza de que tu hermana seguía en pie, aunque tampoco sabrías exactamente bajo _cuales_ condiciones se mantendría andando...

Aun sientes un poco el mareo cuando te levantas. No sabes cuanto haz dormido y de momento no tienes hambre. Caminas hacia la salida de aquella tienda mientras ves el rostro de las personas que vas dejando atrás, pero casi la mayoría son niños. Tu hermana no se encuentra ahí.

Cuando tus ojos ven el exterior, de encuentras aún con las nubes violeta y una brisa un poco fría. Sales completamente de la tienda y miras que donde te encuentras, es más como una especie de campamento. Hombres y mujeres vestidos de manera extraña. Usan pieles de tono beige oscuro o claro, además de una cinta y una pluma en la parte posterior de sus cabezas y llevar el rostro pintado con tonos blancos y rojos.

Parecen ser amables con la gente de la ciudad que también se encuentra ahí. Sobrevivientes como tú son atendidos con atención por los habitantes de ese campamento.

Reaccionas. Te mueves apresuradamente entre aquella gente, buscando a Tight.

Tu búsqueda se ve interrumpida cuando una mujer de aquella tribu te detiene suavemente por el hombro. Te sonríe, mientras te habla en un idioma que no comprendes.

–Señora... Debo buscar a mi hermana... Por favor... Suélteme...

Ella te escucha, pero parece ser que tampoco te comprende. Sonríe de vuelta mientras te toma de una mano y te lleva de vuelta a la tienda de la que acabaste de salir.

Una vez dentro, la desconocida es seguida por otras dos mujeres de la tribu, llevando alimentos hasta el lugar en el que despertaste y al que eres conducida de vuelta. Los colocan frente a ti, esperando a que los comas.

–No tengo hambre... Quiero buscar a mi hermana -insistes, mientras vuelves a ponerte de pie.

Otra de las mujeres sujeta tu brazo con un poco más de fuerza y te hace sentar en tu camastro de nuevo. Ya ninguna de aquellas mujeres sonríen amablemente como antes.

El mensaje es claro entonces. Debes obedecer sus indicaciones, además de que no te permitirán salir.

Comienzas a llorar de nuevo.

Dos de aquellas mujeres se van y la tercera se aparta de tu camastro, pero no por ello deja de vigilarte, además del resto de los infantes con los que compartes habitación.

Las horas pasan.

Haz dejado de llorar. Ahora tienes hambre. Los alimentos dejados en tu camastro siguen ahí. Aunque no logras saber lo que está servido en dos de los platos, comes un poco. Luego, agotada, te recuestas. La mayoría de los otros niños ya se han dormido también. Tus ojos se cierran mientras una lágrima furtiva resbala hasta tu sien.

**O-O**

Cuando despiertas, el panorama no ha cambiado mucho. Los niños y las mujeres siguen ahí.

Esta vez, no permiten que nadie abandone la tienda salvo para las necesidades básicas. De inmediato son llevados de vuelta a su encierro. Por aquel día, sales tan sólo dos veces y ya no ves a ningún citadino, salvo a los hombres y mujeres de la tribu. El cielo sigue muy oscuro y amenazante.

**O-O**

Al tercer amanecer desde que todo aquello había comenzado, fuiste despertada por unos gritos. No de alarma, sino de algo parecido a la emoción.

Te pones de pie mientras tratas de despertar completamente. Los otros niños están despertando también. Además, no hay nadie que los vigile.

Rápidamente abandonas la tienda otra vez. Y tu sorpresa aumenta al estar en el exterior.

Por fin el sol ha salido y las nubes han perdido su color violáceo. Algunas ligeras gotas de lluvia están cayendo, pero pronto la brisa se detiene.

No puedes evitar pensar en que el humo negro aparecerá otra vez.

Pero no es así. Aquella gente está feliz, desconcertándote.

Y lentamente, el cielo se va despejando con el paso de los minutos. El sol vuelve a brillar en una cálida mañana.

* * *

><p>Decide bajar de su palacio. La lluvia ha caído sobre todo otra vez en cuanto es permitido por las nubes oscuras.<p>

El efecto negativo se disuelve sobre los demonios. Algunos vuelven a ser tranquilos, aunque su confusión es mucha.

Ya tendrán tiempo para volver a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>Has buscado a Tight, con ayuda de otros adultos de la ciudad incluso. Pero no hay rastro de ella. Incluso comprendes que aquella tienda en la que te encontrabas, era la destinada para aquellos niños que no tenían padres ni ningún otro familiar con ellos.<p>

_"¿Dónde estás, hermana?"_

La pregunta prevalecería siempre en tu corazón. Pero en el fondo, al igual que con tu padre, sabías de algún modo que no la volverías a ver.

Aun si era cierto lo que el resto de los adultos creían, que todo el peligro había pasado ya, eso no dejaba en orden tu vida. En tan solo un par de días te habías quedado sin las personas que habías amado.

Llorar en silencio es la manera en que una niña que ha comprendido su destino puede desahogarse. Ser inteligente, a veces, puede ser algo catastrófico. El resto de los niños aún sonreían. Otros lloraban pidiendo ver a sus padres, como si aquellos se hubieran ido de picnic y volverían en breve por el hijo que pedía por ellos. Tarde o temprano, tendrían que comprender lo mismo que tú.

**O-O**

Estaba oscureciendo. Saliste a caminar un poco. Según oíste a los demás, pronto abandonarías ese campamento. Y con la fuerza y el valor que Tight te pidio mantener por ambas, volverías a la Corporación.

El cielo ya no volvió a nublarse.

–Y ese humo negro... ¿por qué apareció? -piensas en voz alta en aquella cosa que había causado tanto caos en tan poco tiempo.

Vuelves al campamento, con el resto de las tiendas para toparte a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres dueños del campamento, sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Silenciosos, como en señal de respeto, escuchan y observan atentamente a un hombre de pie. Envuelto con una túnica blanca, aquel ser lleva en sus manos lo que parece ser un bastón. Y aunque no puede verse su rostro, te inspira temor.

En otra de sus manos lleva lo que parece ser un extraño recipiente de color blanco y con adornos de piedra.

Te percatas de que tan solo tú eres la única persona que no pertenece a la tribu que está presenciado aquella extraña escena y que, aunque con la mirada oculta por la tela, aquel hombre te mira.

No puedes moverte. Como si aquel ser te hubiera probado del movimiento. El resto de la tribu te observa también, pero no se alarman ni se molestan.

El desconocido que aún está de pie retira la tela de su cabeza y por la luz del fuego puedes ver algo que te hace palidecer. De algún modo, tus sentidos tenían razón en temerle, pues acabas de comprobar que con aquella pálida piel verde, ese ser no es un humano.

Pero reconoces el símbolo que lleva dibujado en su túnica blanca que se deja ver cuando retira su capa.

_"Dios"_

Y de súbito, como si no pudieras controlar tu propia naturaleza, preguntas:

–¿Quién eres tú?

Se hace un silencio en el que aquel individuo te sigue observando, pero luego, retira su mirada sobre ti. La noche ha caído. Dirige su mirada al cielo que casi se haya ya en la total oscuridad.

Y por fin, responde:

-Antes de la luz, siempre ha habido oscuridad… -dice, como si no hubiera escuchado tu pregunta. Luego, levantando la mano en la que llevaba el recipiente blanco, continúa diciendo-. Gracias al Agua Ultrasagrada, la Tierra puede ver esa luz que la Neblina Aqua bloquea con su maldad…

El alguna parte escuchaste que alguien dijo algo sobre ese humo negro, que era semejante a una neblina debido a su densidad. Incluso las nubes que nunca se iban, podría tratarse de aquella misma neblina que se había elevado desde la Tierra...

-¿De dónde viene esa neblina? -vuelves a preguntar. Ansías saber. Dar una explicación a todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y en vista de que no eras detenida por nadie, podrías seguir preguntando.

-Los guardianes tienen el deber de proteger a la Tierra y sus habitantes… -comienza a hablar ese hombre de piel verdosa-. Todo era bello en ella desde el principio, pero estaba condenado ser destruido por sus propios hijos… La lluvia creada por los guardianes cayó sobre cada humano y volvieron a ver la luz… Las entrañas de la Tierra crea la Neblina Aqua desde antes de que los hombres supieran andar en dos pies… El Agua Ultrasagrada llueve desde que el hombre sabe hablar… Y así ha sido siempre… Luchando guardianes y Tierra... revirtiendo el efecto de su naturaleza y ella deshaciéndolo... Los demonios se hicieron hombres y ella quiere que sean demonios...

Se hace una pausa. No estás muy segura de haber comprendido del todo aquello que el extraño acaba de decirte. Pero aquel añade:

-Cada guardián ha visto cómo un hombre mata a sus iguales por esa neblina y que reafirma la naturaleza maligna de sus hijos… La Tierra merece ser amada por sus hijos... Pese a ir en contra de su voluntad...

Tu mirada se pierde mientras el resto de ti concluye el pensamiento y lo transmites por tu boca.

–Entonces… todos son malos…

Te has quedado sola. Tuviste, incluso, que separarte de tu hermana por esa maldad… Y tener la incertidumbre sobre el final de tu padre causada por esa maldad… Además de levantar tú arma en contra de la mujer que te dio la vida… Y posiblemente por eso último, no te lo perdonarás nunca… Quizás si hay un poco de Neblina Aqua en tu ser después de todo...

–Todos _somos _malos… -concluyes, pesadamente, dentro de tu cabeza.

El ser de piel verde sonríe, dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

–A veces los hijos piensan que muy a menudo, el miedo a un mal nos lleva a realizar uno peor… -añadió, como si hubiera leído la mente de la pequeña-. Defenderse es bueno… Durante incontables años, muchos han perdido mucho luego de que la Tierra llama a la Neblina Aqua y a los tres días de oscuridad... y han sobrevivido defendiéndose… Es el acto de matar lo que les preocupa, pero el placer a hacerlo es lo que condena... Y eso es lo que _es_ la Neblina Aqua… El deseo de cada hombre de hacer el mal…

El guardián, que es llamado por el resto de los nativos como _Kamisama_, se da la vuelta, en un ademán de retirarse. Pero vuelves a dirigirte a él antes de que desaparezca por el oscuro bosque, como un espíritu.

-¿Y cuando esa neblina aparezca otra vez? ¿Cuando la Tierra quiera que volvamos a ser malos?

-Yo estaré aquí, observando… Cuidándolos de su hogar…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Con motivo del concurso Kyofu Fanfiction de la página de Facebook "_Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_", fue creada esta historia.

¡Saludos!


End file.
